Shades of Gold
by Kittens-Are-Fluffy
Summary: Ed's been through plenty of tragedies in his life, so why do more keep finding him? Roy tries the best he can to hide his feelings for his when they could be the one thing that could save Ed. RoyxEd Warnings rape, character death *yaoi*
1. Chapter 1

Hey! Its Aki-san here! I LOVE fma and th new fmab is the BEST!!!! I was like, FINALLY!!! Anywhos, the normal disclaimer applies here. While I own this story and any additional characters, I DO NOT (however much I may wish) own Fullmetal Alchemist in any way, meaning no characters, storyline or royalties *sob* I do however own THIS particular storyline and the lovely RoyxEd in it.

Enjoy!

Chapter One

"Who are you calling a bean so small he cant even be seen by a microscope!?!" The resounding yell head through Central HQ was automatically pinpointed to the short blonde alchemist. Edward Elric stood in front of Colonel Roy Mustangs desk, fuming and red in the face from ylling his lungs off at the off handed remark the smug Colonel had stated.

"Well, I'm sorry Mr. Elric, but your napolean complex seems to have gotten a bit worse" Roy stated, rubbing his chin and nodding as if he were a doctor. "Now, if i were a doctor, I would get to see everything, and maybe even give a couple of 'shots'...no, bad boy Roy, no going there. You promised yourself." he thought.

"shut up, bastard Colonel. What dirty work do you want me to do this time, seeing as you sent another summons, knowing FULL WELL that Al and I were of trying to find the stone." Ed snapped, his face still a tinge red from yelling at such a high decibal.

"Damn him and his smug face and immpecable stature and sexy body....wait, where did THAT stray thought come from?" Edward, still standing, got a little chil run through his body. He thought about it. "Well, he IS kinda hot, but I guess it could never happen, taking our age difference into account and status difference and the fact that were both in the military and, well, a million other reasons. I do know that hes off limits with all the girls he steals from Havoc..."

Ed knew he was gay ever since the incident in Aquaroya (funny how it has his name in it. Seems like hes watching me, even oer here," Ed thought at the time.) After he touched Clara's chest and endured through Al's rant about how pretty she was, it truck him. He didn't care because he was gay! The thought shocked him a bit, but after the initial shock, he told Alphonse and like all other things, Al accepted him for who he was. Although Al had then done an embarrasingly large amount of "research'' involving several explicit yaoi mangas which shoked Ed on the ways people thought to put it through one little hole, he then said that his brother was his brother and he could like whoever he wanted to. That almost made Ed cry. But then again, he DID cry on the trainride back to central. Though not for the same reason... He cried because he totally forgot to write the report on Aquaroya that the Colonel had requested at FIVE O'CLOCK IN THE MORNING.

Ed sighed. He didn't really advertise the fact that he was gay, yet girls always seemed to know. "damn them and their built in gaydars" He grumbled after a paticularly awful glomping. "well, at least Hawkeye doesn't seem to have one..."

Roy looked totally amused at the current outburst from the younger alchemist. "Why does he yell so much after one short comment? I mean, is i really nessisary to yell so much? Seriously, the way his face turns red is hilarious, but he puts it all out of sorts. He totally rewrites my deinition of everything. I mean, I have never once before thought a man beauiful before I met Ed. He went from a bloming kid to a positively glowing teenager to a very hot young adult. It just cant be fair, can it? I mean, I don't think the kid has ever had just one pimple! Then again, with his devil may care attitude, I doubt he would even notice. If it doesn't help him in his quest to find the philosophers stone, then it doesn't matter. Talk about a one track mind."

Roy, mentally ranting to himself, sat behind his notoriously messy desk. Staring at the blonde, he then realized that he had asked him something.

"Well, Fullmetal, it seems that our marked man is running loose in Central yet again." The Flame alchemist said, easily slipping his stoic mask back on. "We need you to go and either capture or kill him." Ed stood up so quickly if you didn't already know he was sitting you would have already thought he was standing up.

"Scar is here, in Central? Why didn't I force Alphonse to come this time? Why didn't you inform me over the phone? HE targets ALCHEMISTS, damn you! Al's in danger!"

The blonde alchemist shot out of the room, the tail of his red coat snapping at the Colonel. "Dammit, Ed, I'm not finished!" Roy yelled out the door. The only answer he got was the stares of all of his teamates and cooworkers. The cigarette dropped out of Havoc's mouth as he gaped at the disheveled state Roy was in.

Roy stared back at the other peoplein the room, looked at the shocked look on their faces then traveled their gazes downwards. He swore loudly, resulting in Breda starting to choke on his half chewed sandwich. His pants were half undone because he had been eating out a lot and his pants didn't quite fit anymore. He unbuttoned his pants in an attempt of relief from the constraints after a particularly large lunch. He then sighed. They were all way too observant for their own goods. Roy explained the reason for his untidyness and, while it didn't quite look like they believed him completly, a couple of them cracked a smile. Havoc broke out into an all out laughter fit. "so, your telling me that your getting fat? Great, now you can't steal my girlfriends anymore!" he crowed gleefully. He picked up his dropped cigarette and propmtly placed it back in his mouth. "I mean, you can still have the boss" he said, winking at his dumbstruck look.

"Yea, Kain, and pigs fly" Roy said, slipping back into his mask. "They can't know. Nobody can know, save fore Hughes and perhaps Riza. Nobody can know about my bit more than a crush on the certain blonde alchemist."

Said alchemist was currently hurdling down streets at random, trying to find the booktore his brother had said he was going to. He burst through the door and demanded to know if they had seen him. After the cashier had taken a look at his face and said he was there about a half an hour ago, he ran out the door. He positively flew down the street, going at top speed for the apartment they had hastily rented, not knowing how long they would be in town.

Ed arrived at the dingy apartment and almost gave a sigh of relief. Almost being the keyword. It got caught somewhere in his throat as he saw the state the door was in. It looked like someone had placed a small bomb on it and had blown it up. He heard a yell, then a couple of metalic sounds. As he rushed up the rickety stairs, heart in hs throat, he heard a human, echoing scream. Al's scream.

"ALPHONSE" Edward screamed, bursting through their destroyed apartment door. But when he saw the scene inside, he came to an abrupt stop, as Al's armoured shell crashed to the floor, his helmet still on the body. Scar stood above his, looking for all the world, positively mad. Scar kicked the body then stepped on the blood seal, about to smudge it. Ed jumpstarted, running towards Scar. Scar dragged his foot along Alphonse's soul, and smeared it. "Brother, I love you" Al whispered, as the lights serving as his eyes winked out.

I KNOW!!!! IM EVIL!!!! I killed Alphonse off!!! And I was crying throughout it too! I'm sooo sorry!!! but you have to realize, it was COMPLETLY nessicary to the storyline that Alphonse ether had a real body or died, and it just fit better with the death. So, review and tell me what you think! Please no flames, I positively ADORE Alphonse, but he was in the way here...GOMEN!!!! NO MUTILATIONS WITH CARROTS PLEASE!!!!


	2. Chapter 2

Ok, heres the next chapter. I know, its pretty early, but i just cant wait! The idea is so freash in mjy mind, I can't get it out. I know I know, i must be a freak...I mean Conner tells me this on a daily basis. Lol but shes not really one to talk. Anyways, REVIEW DAMMIT I AM A REVIEW MONSTER!!! lol jk but seriously please review I can't continue writing if I dont know if you guys like it!!!

*general disclaimer* I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist, any of the characters, or any of the storyline. I do however own this storyline, and any additional characters I may include in the future.

*warning* this chapter contains character rape. If you dont like it, please no flames, but if you want to giv some healthy criticizing, then be my guest.

ok, on to the next chater of Shades of Gold.

"Alphonse" Ed whispered, sinking to kis knees. No, not Al, anyone but him. He couldn't be dead. It must just be a trick to make him lower his guard against Scar. Which, he was sad to note, was working. He crawled over to Alphonses cast aside body, tears streaming down his face. "Al?" he whispered. "Al, please wake up!" Ed could feel the tremor in his voice as he spoke. Scar just stood there, watching the spectacle. Ed looked toward him and screamed. "Why did you take my brother, dammit! Its me you want, why did you have to bring him into it?"

Scar blinked, his ruby red eyes flashing in the dim light. He looked confused for a moment, as if he had seen something like this before and was trying to remember it.

"You loved you brother a lot, didnt you? More than anyone ele in the world? That makes you jus like me. I loved my brother too and you alchmists took him and tortured him. He was merely misguided, and you took advantage of that fact and RAPED HIM AND THEN SET HIS MURDERED BODY AFLAME! He didn't deserve that! So now im going to do to you every single thing you people did to my brother!"

Ed paled. If he said everything, did that mean..? He stood slowly, tears still running down his face. "What do you mean by that?" He asked the scarred man.

"Exactly what it sounds like, dear Older Brother. I'm going to rip you apart, rape you, then kill you. Every day I have searched for the right man to exact my revenge upon,. and the Gods have smiled in my favor. I finally found my man."

Ed positively blanched. He took a shaky step backwards, as if testing the mans limits. Scar lunged at him, forcing Edward to start running. Scar, on the other hand, put his right arm on the wall and made the entrance collapse. Edward screeched to a stop and started swiveling in place, frantically trying to find a way out. Scar just laughed, approaching him slowly as would a lion to his prey.

"Its no use, Fullmetal, there is no other way out. Its your own damn fault that you didnt want views, you wanted privacy." Scar laughed at him, the hollowness of it echoing in the threadbare room. Ed knew. He knew that, and yet, there had to be a way. A way out of this.

His gaze grazed over Al's mutilated body, and his body froze. If Als gone, then what more does he have to live for? His whole life was spent trying to make things right, and yet, now there was nothing to right. If Als dead, whos going to stop him from doing all the rash things? Whos going to be his balancer, his yang in the ying? The good one out of the two, now dead.

Ed's eyes brimmed over with fresh tears. He didn't even notice Scar coming closer. What could he do, to make it up to Alphonse? It should have been him, all broken and dead, scattered in millions of peices all over the floor. Scar grabbed the blonde alchemists shoulder, but Ed has ceased to notice what was going on around him. Scar threw him onto the bed, and tyed some of the bed sheets on both of his wrists and both of his ankles, safely securing him in place and keeping his hands at a safe distance from each other.

Ed was off in hi own little world untill he felt a searing pain in his shoulder that sent him rocketing back towards earth. He binked, biting his lip to stop from crying out. He looked over at his right arm. All he saw was a splintered nub of where his automail used to gave out a cry then, because now he knew that even if he had the motivaton to escape this, he would never be able to.

His golden gaze lifted pwards, looking at Scar towering over him like a skyscraper, arm glowing red as he prepared to take Ed's left automail leg off. He swooped down, clamping his arm around the metal appendage.

Ed let out a scream. This was a mllion times worse than getting automail surgery, the pain of disconnecting from his nerves and them still feeling was excruciating. He tried to move his right leg, but then noticed the bedsheets tied securly around his ankles. He started twisting and trying to kick or punch his way out of the bindings, but they were securly fastened. Scar looked at his then, his whole face cracking into the mot evil smile Edward had ever seen in his life.

Scar ripped a peice of the bedsheet off and tryed gagging Ed. Ed closed his mouth shut, his teeth grinding in the effort of keeping the gag out of his mouth. Scar walked over to the door and took a splintered peice of wood from the wreckage that was the doorway. He strode back over to Ed and stroked the junction where automail meets flesh on his right shoulder. He raised the splintered make-shift dagger, and stabbed at the tender flesh.

Edward bellowed, dropplets of pain shooting through every nerve in his body. Scar took the opportunity and bound the ripped peice of cloth between his teeth. He then climbed on the bed, mounting Edward as he did. His right arm touched Eds red coat and it burst, disintegrating into dust. He made qick work of his vest, his leather pants and his boxers. Scar smirked at the trembling boy beneath him.  
"I guess that answers the million dollar question, that the Fullmetal Alchemist wears boxers instead of briefs. Too bad nobody will ever know, seeing as your currently lacking in both." Scar whispered in his ear, his eection grinding horribly in his pants and against Ed's back.

"Muck YHoo" Edward mumbled, not remembering about the gag. But Scar realized what he said. "Gladly, Fullmetal, but who knew you were such a demanding lover?" He cackled, sending shivers down Ed's spine.

Scar then proceeden to unbuckle his belt, the metalic clicking sound of it sending a bolt of terror through his veins. He heard the sound of the zipper being undone, and starting frantically struggling again, but it was all in vain. Scar pulled off his breifs along with his pants and sat down on Edward again.

When Ed felt the tip of Scars errection pushing into the small of his back, he started screaming. But his crys were muffled from the gag. He felt Scar position himself at Edwards entrance.  
"This might hurt, a lot, but dont worry. I will send you to your maker soon enough anyways." Scar said, plunging into Ed's hole. Edward bit down on the bedsheet hard, resulting in it snapping under the pressure. He roared at the sudden intrusion and pain of being entered. Scar started pumping him in front as he started sllowly going in and out, faster and faster. Ed was screaming at this point and begging him to stop.

Suddenly there was a crash and the ruble blocking the door burst into flames. "EDWARD" Roy yelled, sprinting through the flames and tackling Scar. Scar, momentarily dazed, hit his head on the wall.

Roy said to Ed,"Sorry, but this might burn a bit." He proceeded to burn off the bindings on Edward's flesh wrist and ankle. He then pulled him out of the way as he snapped his fingers, effectivly burning the bed and Scar along with it.

Roy took off his ling military jacket, ignoring the agonized screams of the dying man beside him, and handed it to Edward. "Here, Ed, you might want to cover yourself up" Ed looked blankly at the jacket then took it. he wrapped it around himself, and Roy stood. "Can you stand?" he asked as he held out a hand for Edward to take. Ed looked at it, then took it. All of a sudden the ground rushed up to meet him as the sight of Roy's face winked out, sending him into complete darkness.

I know!!! Im primevil. But please review!!! i can stand it if you dont!!! Please! I really wont be able to sleep at night if I thought you guys didnt care *sob*


	3. Chapter 3

Ok heres the next chapter cuz i got tired of waiting for people to review...T_T only 2 reviews...Well I noticed a lot of people read the first chapter and didnt read the second one...I guess Al is way more popular than I forst thought...Well, anyways, people you have to judge for yourself whether or not its for the best WHEN THE STORY IS FINISHED!!! Please, please no snap judgements about how sucky my writing is until you see why I killed the sweetest charcter in FMA. I ish vewy sowwy.... anyways please review this chapter. I wont put the next chapter up until i have at least 5 new reviews.

get that? FIVE NEW REVIEWS OR NO CONTINUATION!!!!

lol well anyways the normal disclaimer that we all know and love applies here. I do not own fma or any characters but I do own this particular storyline.

*additional warnings*

in this chapter there's self mutilation, and a lot of teenage hormones XD so review and tell me what you think.

Chapter 3 of Shades of Gold

"Do you think hes gonna be alright? I mean, after all the trauma and all?" A voice fuzzily made itself present in Edwards concious part of his brain. He strained his brain, trying to figure out who the voice belonged to. It sounded like waterfalls running over silk. Smooth and clean..

The smell of cleaning materials flooded his nose and Ed felt the need to gag. He almost definetly was in a hospital. HOw he got here, he could't remember.

"Roy, I dont think he should be left alone after he wakes up. I mean, what with the loss of Al and his, well, you know, he might possibly be suicidal after this. I think he should stay with someone who knows him until he can get over it." Another voice? This time it sounded kinda gravelly, like his lungs were rotting or something. He had said Roy..Roy, Roy Mustang, the Flame Alchemist.

Ed's eyes snapped open just as Roy was about to open his mouth. 2nd Lt. Havoc looked at Ed's face and made a sign with his hands that suggested they talk later. The Colonel looked over at Ed and looked him in the eyes. He saw something pass over them. What was it? Pain? Fear? Or something else entirely? Whatever it was, it scared him. What happened to his mask? He was supposed to be strong, be there for him and Al. Al, Alphonse, his little brother...Dead! Dead because he had to do a stupid mission.

Ed felt his eyes water and start to sting. Damn him, damn that fucking Scar. Why did he have to do this to him. It seems the punishments from the gate were never going to pay up for what he did. Why did he have to kill Al, his only little brother, He could have taken anyone else, and...."No, Ed, you know Al wouldn't like where that thought trail was going. He would have said we should help as many people as we could and they would eventually do the same thing."

Hah, equivelent exchange, what a riot. If they were still paying for trying to bring their mother back to life, then what right did they have to give them a half assed monster that didn't resemble their mother in any way and then take Al's life and Ed's arm and leg? It just wasn't fair. Even with binding his body to a suit of armor...

Roy stood to the side of the younger alchemist, heart in his eyes. He knew he was being stupid, and showing his true feelings could bring more trouble than its worth, but he knew that look Edward had on his face at the moment. The look that spoke multitudes and you only find out half of it until its too painful to the rest bombards you until you drown in your sorrow and try somthing increidibly stupid to try and make ammends. He sported the same look after the Ishval war. That was when Maes had stepped in and stopped him from performing human transmutation on the kid that he had been ordered to kill.

He sighed. Ed had every right to wear that look, yet it still hurt to see it on his face. He wished that he really might have woken up with amnesia like the doctor said he might wake up with. Then he stopped himself. If Ed didn't remember him, then there would be no way that they would be able to talk, other than commanding officer and subordinate. Anything more might just be an obstruction in Ed's way to recovery and then if he ever regained his memories, he would definatly hate him.

He looked into Edward's eyes and saw something flash in them. Understanding, sadness, and hopeless despair. "I guess he doesn't have amnesia.." Roy thought. Ed tried sitting up, but roy put a firm hand on his shoulders.

"Fullmetal, this is an order. You must stay in bed until the doctor has deemed it fit for you to leave." Roy recited the line he toyed aound with in his mind ever since they had brought him to the hospital. It was a well known fact that Edward wasn't the best patient to wait on, and several of the doctors were reluctant to step up and take care of the golden haired youth.

That is, until Doctor Williams stepped up and said if he ordered him to listen to doctors orders, he would take the task at hand. He emembered several of the doctors looking at him simpathetically. Doctor Williams seemed to be in his late 20's and just looked way to young to be a doctor. Kinda ironic, considering that way more people thought that Edward was way to young to be involved with the military.

The said Doctor then strode into the room and looked at Edward. He then looked up sharply at Mustang and Havoc and said briskly "Why didn't you inform me of Mr. Elric's awakening? I specifically described to you the symptoms of several cases of which the patient wasn't looked at by a doctor in the immediate time proceeding the awakening of said patient." He looked around at Havoc then. "Why are you smoking in here? There are specific smoking zones in this hospital, if you would be so kind as to take your cigarette there." He put his hand into his doctors overcoat's pocket and pulled out a flashlight. He walked over to Ed's left side and stooped down low. He said "Please follow the light with your eyes, Mr. Elric."

Ed nodded, or at least tried to. Dammit, why do every bone in my body feel like shit? He looked at the flashlight in front of his eyes, and thought, "what a stupid way to see if my pupils are dialated. I mean, what if I was one of those few people that were afraid of light? Then again, I guess that it would be on my medical records...."

"Where's....Al?" Ed rasped out, his voice sounding like he swallowed nails. "What happened to Al? Where am I?" Ed looked around, not seeing the distinct suit of armor around. Then it hit him, fully. He remembered everything that happened before he passed out. He shot up, lungs heaving with the effort. "Al...phonse....He's...dead...NO! Why did it have to be him, why couldn't it be me! He didn't have anything to do with the state, why?" Ed sobbed, hunched over, struggling with his legs to put them into a fetal postiton. He realized that one of his legs weren't respondng. He remembered then that Scar had blown his automail parts to bits. That made him bite hi lip. He'd have to call Winry, and tell her everything that had happened...

"Miss Winry has been informed that you need a new automail arm and leg. She is currently on her way here from Risembool, and will be here in the morning." Roy said, snapping him out of his reverie. Ed looked at the Colonel. How had he known what I was thinking? He wondered, then just shrugged it off.

"I would also like to remind you that none of this was your fault. If anything, it was my fault. I should have insisited on Al coming along so that he would be safe. I'm so sorry, Edward." Roy said, whipering the last part.

Ed looked down. He didn't need other people blaming themselves for this. It was entirely his fault. Alphonse always accompanied him to drop off his reports. If he had only insisted on him coming along.

Roy sighed. By the look of things, it didn't seem like Edward believed him. Well, he could see why. If it was him, and his only family left got murdered in front of his eyes, he would probably say it was his fault too. He knew better though.

"Just before he dies, he said 'I love you, brother.' How am I supposed to deal with that, knowing full well that my little brother had put all his trust in me and I literally dragged him to his death. I wish it was me that Scar had killed." Ed rasped out, tears now streaming down his face.

Roy grabbed Ed's shoulders firmly and gave them a light shake. "Don't you ever let me hear you say that ever again, Edward Elric. You couldn't do anything about it. You still have many people that are left that love you in this world, Ed. I mean, I don't think your mechanic would come all the way to Central for just any customer. You have that bean sprout of an old lady back home thats a good as any grandmother you might have had, you have the countless people who praise you for being he one 'good' alchemist amongst the ranks. Please, do not ever say that again"Roy said, his own shoulders shaking lightly.

Ed blinked. He knew that, yet Al, the one person that would ever accept him for who he was, is gone. Literally a light winking out of the world. He gave a small sob as Roy released his shoulders, and curled up the best he could.

Hasn't it been enough? Haven't I tried hard enough, tried to be strong for Al? Now that hes gone, shouldn't I have the chance to be weak? To truly just stop, and wait for it all to stop hurting. Was Roy telling him to be strong for all these people, half of them he never even met? No, he wouldn't. He couldn't, not without Al. Al was the nice one, the one that would entice the people to give him the second chance to know him.

Putting his arm that was whole around his leg that was whole, he curled up in a tight ball and let the calm of sleep settle over him. He would worry about it when he was ready. No one could force him to be strong. He slept a fitful sleep, being constantly plagued by scars and red eyes, stalking him around every corner.

Ed woke up screaming, having felt something, somewhere, felt wrong. He looked around frantically. Roy and Havoc were no where to be found. He got unsteadly to his one foot, and propelled himself to the bathroom door. He was feeling queasy, and promptly threw up on the floor in front of the bathroom.

He looked down, disgusted at himself. How could he barf right there, when it would mean that he would have to hop through it to get to the sink and wash himself off? He stepped gingerly onto the mess, arm holding him in place and grimacing at the hot, sticky feel of it. He took one big hop and landed inside the door. He hopped towards the sink and slipped, crashing his head into the sink. He fell to the floor, cursing loudly for all the world to hear.

"Ed?" Roy Mustangs voice floated through the already open door, and he poked his head nto the door, steering clear of the vomit on the floor. "Are you alright?" He asked, looking worried at the position he was in on the floor. Ed mentally slapped himself. Why does he always have o see me at the most uncool of moments? He asked himself.

Roy strode over to where Edward was and helped him up to a sitting position beside the sink. He got a paper towel from the dispenser and wet it with the water from the sink. He dabbed at Ed's mouth, effectively cleaning it of all outward appearance of vomit. He got a cup from the dispenser next to the water gallon outside, filled it up with water, and went back into the bathroom.

"Here, let me help you get up. Come on, rinse your mouth out with this water." Roy gently persuaded, pressing the cup against Ed's lips, propping him up against his hip.

"He must think I'm a freak, for needing so much help. He would never want me after seeing me go through all this," Ed thought sadly, rinsing his mouth of all vomit taste and quickly spitting out the dirtied water into the sink. When the cup was empty, Roy threw it into the trash next to the toilet. Next he spooped down and caught Ed's right leg under his arm, lifting him up into a bridal style hold.

"Now, lets get you back to bed. You really need your rest." Roy said softly in Ed's ear, his warm breath tickling him as his untidy hair falling out of his braid flew up a bit with the wind. Roy walked over to Ed's bed, and gently lowered him onto the bed. He then picked up the discarded bedsheet and placed it over his body, covering everything but his face.

"Why are you doing this? I mean, why are ou bing so nice?" Ed asked, slightly baffled at the older mans behavior.

Roy smiled. "Because every once in a while, people deserve to have kindness given to them." Ed sighed mentally. So it was a pity party. Well, as long as hes doing that, he might as well stay.

"Can you stay, at least until I fall asleep?" He asked, apprehension at being denied it building slowly up in his gut. Roy looked at his, a barest flash of emotion skirting across his face. He then smiled warmly, and sat in the chair beside his bed.

"Of course, Ed, I'll stay as long as you want me to." Roy said, hardly voicing his excitement. Ed wanted him to stay! He reached over and held the younger man's hand. Ed looked surprised. Then his face fell into a comfortable look and he closed his eyes, hand securely in his secret crushes hand. At the very least, he had this, Ed thought just as his eyes closed and he drifted off into a semi-peaceful sleep.

YAY!!!! another chapter done! I hope ou guys like this one better, and if not, please no flames!!! Remember, i'm not updating one more chapter for this story unless I get 5 new reviews. C'mon, 5 isn't all that big of a number. please!!! Thanks!!


	4. Chapter 4

Im so sorry!!!! My computer got taken away and I would update in school if it werent for the fact that fanfiction is blocked on the school survers. Plus it would have to be an extremely short chapter cuz id have to do it on my lunch break, which would be only 20 min and i dont exactly write these things ot before hand so I have to come up with all this stuff on the fly. Thank you, xxforest-dragonxx, shawpaw12, 009, spr, valeri-bottalli, and Earthian-Angel for reviewing on my story. Its good to know that some people like it. XDDD it made me very very happy. My family thought i was insane cuz i was jumping around all happy like....or maybe it was the half pack of rock candy i downed.. yummmm.. *sweatdrops* Everyone I decided imma part my hair to the other side from now on. They laughed at me T_T Well anyways, on to the next chapter after the normal disclaimers.

*Disclaimer* I do not own fma, or fmab. or any of the manga storylines or anything. I only own this storyline, and if it were up to me, the manga and anime would entitle Ed and Roy getting together. But thats a whole other story....

Ed woke up feeling extremely warm. "where am I and how did I get here?" He thought. He opened his eyes and stared up at a pure white ceiling. "Is this heaven? Then how the hell did I get here, I'm atheist..." Wait, it would have to be a pretty crappy heaven if it was one at that. There was a yellow stain on the ceiling. "Nice touch" he thought then snorted.

"How are you feeling?" A voice asked, and Roy leaned over into his field of vision. His little warm bubble popped as he remembered what he asked the older man to do for him. He held him bridal style, for christ's sake! And if that weren't bad enough, he held his hand as he fell asleep! What would he think of him now? "He probably thinks of me as nithing more than a kid." He thought miserably.

"I'm fine now. Thank you for all that you've done for me till now. Shouldn't you be in the office?" He said, falling into a mask. "I'll be damned if he finds out about my crush and teases me about it." He thought with determination.

Roy looked at him, bags under his eyes standing out on his exoticly pale face. "Did he stay here the whole tie I was in here.? Hang on how long WAS I in here for anyways? He thought, voicing the last part outloud.  
The Colonel looked away. "You've been in here for a week. The last time you woke up was 3 days ago. I had better go get the doctor now," he said, getting up out of his seat he was leaning in. He walked towards the door and Ed heard the door open then close.

Edward sighed. It was getting harder and harder to hide his feelings if Roy was being so considerate. "he had better stop it soon or I might start to take it as something else and get my hopes up" He thought miserably.

Propping himself up on his elbow, he looked around. The room was a pretty big room, considering it was a hospital room. "Probably has something to do with being a major." He thought vaguely. He looked on the table beside his bed and almost slipped on his one elbow. It was Covered in candy and get well soon cards and... food recipes?

"Those are all gifts from friends and people you helped out along the years. There's way more in the bags next to the table" someone said from the doorway, answering the unasked question on his mind. Ed turned his head and looked at Hawkeye, standing there next to Mustang. "They look pretty cozy together" He thought sadly.

"Where's Winry? I thought she would be here by now?" Ed asked, noticing that Roys eyes kept flickering back to the splintered nub of automail still connected to his shoulder.

"She's in her hotel room, she had been here all night and on doctors orders she couldn't do the operation until you were awake because there then would be no certainty that you would awaken because of the fevers that accompany it." Riza stated, then she walked over to the side of his bed and put her hand over his flesh hand. He winced, and she drew away.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to wince its just I, well hell, I don't really know myself...." He said at top speed, trailing off at the end.

"It's alright, I should have known better than to touch you. I just wanted to ask how you were and well hman touches seem to have been the best way to ask that. I'm sorry for not being considerate." She said, a trace of sadness in her voice.

So how come you haven't dragged the colonel away to work yet? It seems that with all the time away, he would be extremely behind on work." Edward asked, changing the subject quickly because he didn't know what the hell just happened, but it looked like Riza of all epople was about to cry.

Riza blinked. She then smiled warmly and said, "Well. I tried, but the damn man was adament. So I compromised in the first five days by bringing the work here. Then your attending physician yelled at him saying that the hospital was not his office. So he was forced to bring all the paperwork back to the office himself because I was giving a report and he couldn't get in touch with anytone at the office."

"Well I'll be damned, but I think Hawkeye planned all that..." Ed thought, mentally making a note to himself to never piss her off. Or anyone in his office for that matter because by the sounds of it, it seemed like they were all in on it.

Roy cleared his throat, then stepped forward. "Fullmetal, you have been dismissed from the line of duty until you see fit. If you don't want to go back into the military, then you don't have to, because you have been honorally discharged from it for...medical reasons." He looked away then, not wanting to meet Ed's eyes.

Ed paled. He didn't want to be reminded of what had happened. He looked away, his throat feeling very dry and his tongue feeling like sandpaper. He closed his eyes then opened them again. A small "meow' was sounding from one of the baskets set beside his table. He sat up, looking at the basket.

"It was a gift from Russel Tringham. He stopped by earlier today and said that he would visit with Fletcher later today." Roy said, disguising his jealously at the fact that the older Tringham boy looked at Ed like a potential lover. Then he chatsied himself. Ed can date whoever he may seem fit. Its not lik he had any say in it at all.

Ed looked at Roy, noting the different tone he had whan he said that. It seemed mildly sad ...

All previous thoughts were pushed to the back of his mind as the closed door slamed open, announcing the arrival of Winry. She wore her normal zip up belly shirt and cargo's. She waltzed to Ed's side, smile a bit too wide to be real. "They must have told her not to do anything like hitting em with a wrench, otherwise my forehead would be a blood fountain by now." He thought, thanking Roy and Riza with his eyes as he looked at them. They seemed to have gotten the message as they looked back and smiled.

"Ed, your automail is a mess!" She shrieked, making him wince at the dicibal used to say that. Ed looked at her apologetically. "I'm sorry, Winry, how long would it take to make a new arm and leg?" He asked, not wanting to stay in the hospital any longer than he had to.

Winry looked at him and grinned. "Who do you think your dealing with, Edward? I already have it finished!" She said proudly.

"Automail junkie" Ed muttered under his breath. Winry stopped halfway to getteing the automail out of her case and yelled "Alchemy FREAK!!!" Everone int he room laughed, happy that Ed was at least semi-normal.

She got the automail out of the case and turned to Riza and Roy, who both had small smiles still on their faces. "You two, hold him down for me please" She turned back to Ed, who currently had his one leg and one arm under locks by the two military friends he had. He gulped.

"Ready, Ed? Ok you two hold him tight and.." Holy fuck, it hurt. Even disconnecting the small part of metal that was still connected to his nerves was painful. But even more painful was when Winry quickly reconnected his metal prosthetic to his port. He strained against Roy and Riza holding him down.

She wiped a bit of sweat off of her forehead, then moved the blankets off his lower body, exposing his green boxers. She reminded them to hold him down, then proceeded to connect the leg to his port on his kneecap. She stood back and ran to the door.

Poking her head out the door, she yelled out "HEY, we need antibiotics, cold water, and some towels in here." Going back in, she turned to the two now white military officers.

"Does it always hurt him like that?" Roy asked, not liking how his voice quavered a bit. If the boy had to go through that much pain everytime he broke his automail, then he has a wayy higher level of respect for the now feverish blonde.

"Yea, and if its splintered like that, the nerves would have put him in excruciating pain even before I attached the arm and leg. But to this day, he hasn't screamed once, when even grown men cry out in pain from it. I know it wouldn't help, but screaming would probably make it feel a bit better..." She said, trailing off and staring hard at the blond alchemist now sleeping on the bed.

"Now wev'e gotta figure out who Ed is going to stay with while recuperating. The doctor said he might be slightly suicidal from the loss of his brother and his cause. He might even lose the will to live he said, and we can;t take that chance. Riza said, glancing at the blonde that now had 2 doctors swarming around him, trying to get the fever down.

Winry smiled and said "well, Granny and I can take him. The countryside might do him some good. The fresh air and open space"

"Would only give him more room to run away. He can stay with me. I can take a temporary leave of the military and have my work delivered to me. He wouldn't be able to run away if hes under my surveilance."

The two women looked at him. They knew that even though they fought all the time, Roy really cared about Ed.

"Well, I gues thats alright. But we have to get Ed's permission first." Winry said, disappointment clear on her face. She knew that if Ed came back to Resembol, he would have to confront the grave of Al and his mother's grave and the memories of the time they spent together. She didn't want to burden him with unessisary grief.

Hawkeye sighed. She knew about Roys more-than-a-crush on the younger alchemist, though she kept her mouth shut. She knew it would be for the best if Ed found some love, even if it was from her older, male superior.

Roy, triumph upon his face, went over to the bedside and took the kitty out of the basket. "Looks like your coming home with me now." He said to the kitty, and the kitty gave a litty meow of consent in return.

Riza and Winry looked at each other. "I guess he's a cat person" they both thought then smiled. Looks like life was going to get interesting for the two famous alchemists, Riza vaguely thought. She probably had no idea of the magnitude that statement in her mind would be true.

WHEW!!!!!!!! Another chappie done!!!YAY!!! my back is aching so badly for sitting in this chair typing for umm... lets see... 53 minutes!!! wow almost and hour... Well anyways im thinking about all the other possible yaoi pairings i could do cuz I fell that sometimes if you start on something else your ideas will flow easier. So how about it?

Should I do EdxRussel, a HarryxDraco, a IchigoxHichigo, a InuyashaxMiroku, a NarutoxSasuke, or some other pairing. You can give me any pairing and I promise you, I will know it. I am a otaku, and proud of it.


	5. Chapter 5

Hey people!!!! I know, it's been like a month and all, but, in my defense, my computer was busted. So now I'm using my sisters computer and it's the best. It even has Microsoft word. XD and now I can update on a more regular basis. Thank you all my reviewers, I felt really bad for not updating cuz you guys were waiting for the next chapter. So this is for you guys who are sticking with this story.

**Disclaimer** I do not own Fma or FMAB

"Come on, Edward, its time to go" Colonel Mustang said, exasperated. Edward once again was stalling for time, trying to get out of going to Roy's house. Roy sighed. Did he kid always have to act so damned stubborn?

"No, I'm not done! I still have steak left!" Edward almost yelled. They were at a fancy restaurant, where everyone from Roy's office chipped in to buy Edward a good meal after all that hospital food. It was a well-known fact that Edward ate three times his body weight in food. Maybe it was all the exercise he did, escaping from danger the way he did. Or maybe it was the way he got all worked up about being so short all the time. Either way, he was as skinny as anything, and the stay in the hospital drained him of what little bit of body fat he had on his person in the first place.

Roy looked at Edward again and sighed. Everyone from the office had already left, pleaing that they had work left back at HQ. In reality, it was exhausting waiting for Ed to finish eating. Even though they thought that buying a lot of food would help get his appetite back, it didn't work. They left Breda to take home all the food, because they know he would finish it. Eventually.

Ed finally finished the tiny bite of steak he had left and sat back in his seat, content from the good food. _It was easier to fool them into thinking that I was eating in the hospital. Now. I'm going to be under surveillance._ _Damn it, why does this have to happen now. I just don't feel like eating. Why can't they understand this?_

He got up slowly and nodded to the to waitress, who smiled back. Roy felt a little twinge of jealously, which he immediately quelled. _Who he chooses to flirt with is not my business. Besides, it was only a nod. Not like he knows her or anything._

Ed saw the look on Roy's face, but decided to let it go. _Moron's probably jealous that the lady nodded at me and not him._ He walked to the door and went out it, not even bothering to wait for Roy.

He walked over to the car and leaned against it. Two guys passed him, and they were passing a cigarette between the two of them. _Hmm, that sounds like a good idea right about now._ He stepped forward and said, "Hey, can I get a drag from that?" The two kids looked between themselves, a cigarette halfway to one of their lips. They shrugged, and handed over the cigarette.

Ed took a drag from it, and almost choked. It tasted horrible. He gagged, and then started choking. Ed looked up, and then he did choke. He was staring straight into Roy Mustang's face, and boy, did he look furious,

"What the hell do you think your doing, Edward? And you two, are you old enough to purchase cigarettes?" Roy was fuming. He got the two kids names and addresses and promised them a fine for something or another. Ed wasn't listening.

_Figures that the one time I decide to do something bad, Mustang catches me. What the hells his problem anyways? Its not like it matters anyways. Its my life, I should be allowed to live it the way I want. Im of age._

Ed stepped forward and said, "What the hell, Mustang. I am old enough to make my own decisions for myself. Piss off."

The two kids looked between themselves and one said, "Wait, you can't be all that much younger than us. I mean, you look like your 10 and " The kid didn't get to finish his sentence as Ed had punched him square in the face.

"Whos so short that he needs a barstool to even see over the edge of a counter?" He yelled. Roy sniggered. Ed turned on him and tried to punch him. Roy dodged easily and tripped Ed, sending him sprawling to the floor and onto his butt. A person called out, "Hey! Are you alright?"

The waitress from the resturant ran down the alleyway next to the restrant, a worried expression on her face. Roy almst growled at her, and caught himself at the last minute. _That whore probably wants to get closer to Edward. _

Ed sat up and flashed a brilliant smile at the waitress. She stopped and blushed, as he stood up slowly. "I'm fine, miss. Just a little sparing done after lunch."

The girl looked dubiously at Roy, then shrugged her shoulders. "Oh, alright. Well, please come again."

Ed gave her another smile. "Sure thing the food here is great!" He said, and walked over to the car and got in.

Roy walked after Ed and opened his side to the car and got in after checking that Ed actually got into the car. "What was all that about? Did you know her?" He asked, curiosity and jealousy overriding his need to leave Edward alone.

"No, not really, I just thought she was cute is all. Why, does it bother you or something?" He asked, shooting out the last bit. In all truth, Ed didn't feel anything at all towards the girl, but when Roy asked about it, he realized, _Roy probably wanted to sleep with her or something and since I'm now living with him he can't. _  
Roy growled. "No, it didn't bother me at all. I was just worried is all. Does a shrimp like you even know what sex is?"

Ed jumped out of his seat and banged his head on the ceiling. Not caring about the pain, he leaned over and grabbed the front of Roy's shirt, pulling him towards him. "Don't fucking call me short!" He yelled, and pulled Roy's shirt a bit closer, dragging him as close as he could, and crashed his lips onto his mouth.

Roy sat back, out of instinct, and surprise and Ed pulled away, horrified at what he did, He sat back in his own chair and looked out the window.

"Ed…" Roy whispered. Edward looked pointedly out the window, embarrassment veiled all over his face. _Nice going dufus, now he'll totally not want you living in his house. _

Roy grabbed Ed's shoulder with one hand and his chin with the other. He swiveled Ed around in the chair, and crashed his lips onto Edwards, instantly melding his lips to his own.

HAHAHAHHAHAHAHA!!! I'm positively evil!! Cliffy!!!! **Dodges flying carrots and cool aid cans** I'm sorry, it just practically wrote itself and plus, I love a seme Ed. But since he is so new to the concept of sex and stuff, he's still gonna be an uke **tears** oh well review and tell me what you think!!! Please!


	6. Chapter 6

Okay I'm really sorry that this has taken so long to update and I know that its excuse is really overused, but I really did move. It's a cute little duplex and it had a garden!!!! I love gardening so yea…. That being said, thank you all my reviewers, you literally keep this story alive. So thank you so much!

~Disclaimer~ I do not own FMA. End of story, enough said.

**RECAP**

Ed jumped out of his seat and banged his head on the ceiling. Not caring about the pain, he leaned over and grabbed the front of Roy's shirt, pulling him towards him. "Don't fucking call me short!" He yelled, and pulled Roy's shirt a bit closer, dragging him as close as he could, and crashed his lips onto his mouth.

Roy sat back, out of instinct, and surprise and Ed pulled away, horrified at what he did, He sat back in his own chair and looked out the window.

"Ed…" Roy whispered. Edward looked pointedly out the window, embarrassment veiled all over his face. _Nice going doofus, now he'll totally not want you living in his house._

Roy grabbed Ed's shoulder with one hand and his chin with the other. He swiveled Ed around in the chair, and crashed his lips onto Edwards, instantly melding his lips to his own.

Chapter 6 ~~~~

Ed instantly froze, as he felt a probing tongue skirt along the bottom of his lip. He gulped, then opened his mouth; gasping as the slick appendage darted into his mouth for a quick taste. After skirting his tongue over Ed's teeth, Roy pulled him even closer and deepened the kiss even more. They both pulled back a couple of minutes later, gasping for breath.

"Well, that was… unexpected. Where did you learn to kiss like that?" Roy asked, his breath coming in quick gasps as he attempted to catch his breath. He looked over at the younger alchemist, and almost wished he didn't.

Ed half-lay on the car seat, his eyes almost closed and arms raised lazily above his head in a way that makes you think, "Man, he just got laid." Roy gulped, feeling himself getting a hard-on.

"Shit, I can't drive with a hard-on, no matter how much I try. I can't ask Ed to help, man, I think just kissing wore him out. Then again, when was the last time he actually slept? His fake snoring every time I came by was starting to give me a headache." Roy thought, looking down at the pitched tent he made out of his pants.

Ed looked over at Roy and noticed his unhappy look. "Whats wrong?" He asked the older man, partially sitting up. Roy looked over at him then looked at the alley leading to the restaurant through Ed's window. There was no way in hell he was gonna tell Ed that he got a hard on after a simple kiss.

"I left my wallet in the restaurant. I'm going to go get it, ok? Lock the doors after me, I'll be right back." Roy said, opening the door and heading to the restaurant. Ed leaned over to lock the door, then thought the better of it. If Roy wanted to come back in and he was asleep, then he would have no way of getting back in the car. Roy did leave his car in the ignition, the a.c. was still blowing in his face.

Ed reached up and touched his lips. "Damn, I never knew kissing could be quite so…exilerating. Wait, does that mean Roy is…gay? No, he dates women every other day. Then he's homosexual? But he never gave any outward signs of liking him, actually, it was like Ed was his least favorite person, the way he teased him about his height all the time.

Ed sighed, then rolled over in the chair to face the window, his eyes closed for a nap. He opened them really quick, and almost had a heart attack as there was someone peering in at him from outside the window.

The person looking in at Ed had blonde, short cropped hair and a clear shade of blue eyes. He looked startled that Ed had opened his eyes. Ed sat up quickly. "Russell? What are you doing here? Where's Fletcher?" He asked, rollin down the window as he did.

Russell was currently looking at him as if he was seeing a ghost. "Ed! Your alive! Fletcher will be so happy!" He yelled, as he attempted to hug Ed through the window. Ed backed up so all the outstretched arms could reach was his face. Russell caressed Ed's face, bringing a blush to the younger alchemists face.

Roy was walking back to the car, feeling extremely satisfied, when he stopped abruptly. Trying to get into the car through Ed's open window was a blonde. He quickly pulled on his gloves, and quietly snuck up behind the intruder. Placing his ready-to-snap fingers on the persons back.

"Now back away slowly, and don't even think of making a wrong move. I am the Flame Alchemist, and if I snap my fingers I could roast you alive." Roy said slowly, feeling the person stiffening under the feel of his fingers on his back.

Russell backed away from the car and slowly turned around to face Roy. Ed pushed the door open into Russell, who stumbled over the trash lying on the ground. In an attempt to catch himself, he grabbed Ed's shirt, effectively pulling the younger man down with him onto the Colonel. The two younger alchemists weight was too much for his legs to support. The three alchemists crashed to the floor, bumping Roy's head and smashing Russell's face in the meantime. Ed, who was on top of the two and weighing them down, jumped off them quickly. Russell followed suit, clutching his nose as he got off Roy.

Roy sat up, rubbing his forehead. He looked over at Russell, recognizing him from the information he gathered from Ed's excursion to Zenotime. He raised his hand again, getting ready to snap if needed. "What are you doing here? Aren't you Russell Tringham, of Zenotime?" He asked.

Russell looked over at the pyromaniac of a Colonel and internally sighed. He opened his mouth then closed it. What was it his business to know what he was doing here? Besides, what was he doing here anyways? Did he know what was going on?

"I'm here because I was minding my own business (Here Ed snorts, causing Russell to shoot him a withering look) and my little brother Fletcher comes over to me yelling about something about Ed, Al, and a newspaper. I learned to ignore him whenever he did this, because he did it every time they did something and it made the news, he came running over. He created the "Full metal Alchemist fan club" in your name you know. Anyways, this time I ignored him and went on picking the lemons from our tree in our backyard. He transmuted the ladder I was standing on into something that lowered me to the ground and bound me, facing him. He shoved the newspaper into my face and I read the article he was talking about. It said that you and your brother were dead, Ed." He finished, pointing at Ed.

Ed gasped. They thought he was dead? Was it because he was in the hospital for a week? Maybe that's why they were forcing him out. But then who gave the order. Were they trying to kill him? But who was they?

Roy looked at Ed and noticed the pained expression on his face. He pulled the smaller alchemist over to him, protectively wrapping his arms around the younger alchemist. Ed snuggled into Roy's arms and almost instantly fell asleep. "Poor Ed," Roy thought. "He really hasn't been sleeping enough lately."

Russell looked at the other two alchemists and felt like growling. Then he stopped himself. "Why do I feel so protective over him?" He asked himself. Almost instantaneously he came up with an answer for himself. "It must be because he's so short, he looks like he needs someone to take of him."

Roy picked up Ed, noting just how light he felt in his arms and resolving to fix that. He beckoned to Russell with a jerk of his head and they filed into the car, Roy gently putting Ed down in the backseat. He got into the driver's seat as Russell got into the passenger's seat. He turned to Roy and said, "Now. Explain to me why they are having a formal military burial for Ed in three days time." Russell asked, his eyes glaring like steel at the older alchemist as the weight of the situation sunk like a weight in the car, weighing down everyone in it.

Ok, so how did you guys like it? I said that it had a plot. I just had to find a good way to word it. I actually had no intention of adding Russell in the story, but this was just too good of an opportunity to pass up. Please review!! I really love reading reviews, they get me all happy XDDD then people can't call me emo… I mean I'm one of the happiest people I know, and I've taken to parting my bangs to the side cuz I broke my glasses and I can't get new ones till May and I fixed them w tape…so I'm hiding it and I have a disorder where I'm always cold so I wear black to warm me up, plus I look better in it anyways. So APPARENTLY that makes me emo…O well, I still have friends that still care so big whoop. Again, please review!!!


	7. Chapter 7

Well now. The plot has thickened and I decided to go on an all inspiring vacation to down-in-the-dumpsville. No, seriously. This week totally could have been better, but eh, I guess we can all blame it on Murphy's Law. So I have testing this coming week (I think, I wasn't really paying attention) and at the very least, I only have 4 weeks left of school. Halle-freaking-lujeah, right? I get to go back home for 2 months, see my boyfriend, my dad, my crazy friends that thought I dropped off the edge of the earth, etc. So sorry if theres like any delay for the next month or so, yea, sorry!

~Disclaimer~ I do not own FMA and I really don't want to. Waayyy too much paperwork….

**RECAP**

Roy picked up Ed, noting just how light he felt in his arms and resolving to fix that. He beckoned to Russell with a jerk of his head and they filed into the car, Roy gently putting Ed down in the backseat. He got into the driver's seat as Russell got into the passenger's seat. He turned to Roy and said, "Now. Explain to me why they are having a formal military burial for Ed in three days time." Russell asked, his eyes glaring like steel at the older alchemist as the weight of the situation sunk like a weight in the car, weighing down everyone in it.

**Chapter 7**

Roy's mind was reeling. Ed's funeral, was in three days? Why did they think he was dead? Shouldn't the hospital have notified the military that Ed had been discharged? Then what were the higher ups playing at?

Roy sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose. This was not boding well for anyone involved. "I don't know why the newspapers have been saying that Fullmetal is dead. It doesn't look good, and I need to get to the bottom of this. Get out, I need to find out what's going on." Roy said, turning the key in the ignition and starting the car.

"No. If somebody is trying to off Ed, then I can help. I studies offensive and defensive alchemy since I've last seen the pipsqueak, and to be frank, I don't trust you." Russell said, stubbornly crossing his arms over his chest and leaning back on the chair.

Roy sighed. Now he had two people to look after, and one was out of commission, at least for a while. Why did the world see fit to make his life a living hell?

"Alright, you can protect Edward. I need to talk to some people about things and it wouldn't be all that wise to bring him along as it is anyway." He said, pushing the stick into drive. The ride went in relative silence, as Roy drove back to the hospital. With a stern "Stay here" to Russell, who rolled his eyes, Roy walked to the front of the hospital. He walked through the front doors and waltzed up to the front desk, easily slipping back into his stoic mask of pure sexiness.

Arriving at the front desk, he waited for the receptionist to look up. "How may I help yo…oh, hi!" She said, smiling brightly when she saw Roy's face.

"Hi, I would like to talk to the doctor that was in charge of Edward Elric." He said, his voice not betraying how much he wanted to slam her fake face right back into her desk.

"Oh, you mean Doctor Williams. He's in his office on the fifth floor, room E-32. Oh, your Roy Mustang! I heard about what happened to Major Elric; I'm so sorry." She gushed, fake tears appearing in her eyes. Maybe they were real; either way, Roy didn't care.

"Thank you" he muttered quickly as he walked toward the elevator. Hurrying up his stepping as he rushed to get into the overly packed elevator, Roy slipped inside the elevator and pressed the 5 button. Waiting for the elevator to stop at his floor, Roy mulled over what he had found out so far.

The elevator dinged for the fifth time, signaling the arrival at his destination. Roy stepped out onto the landing and looked both ways. Choosing to go right, he looked at the numbers on the doors and was relieved that he had chosen the right way.

When he arrived at E-32, he raised his hand to knock on the door. He hesitated slightly before rapping three times on the door, signaling anyone who was inside of his arrival.

The door was opened with a "Come in" By a slightly familiar voice. He walked inside, shutting the door after him as he walked up to the cluttered desk with a slightly balding man behind it.

Dr. Williams looked up from his paperwork and smiled. "What can I help you with, Colonel?" He asked, his face betraying a slight bit of nervousness.

"Well, doctor, there seems to be a minor problem. It seems that one of your, well, very **alive** patients is marked as dead. Can you please enlighten me as how how this has come to be?" He asked, his voice radiating the anger he felt.

Dr. Williams gulped. "We-well, sir, I really do not know what your talking about." He replied, his eyes darting around nervously.

Promptly, a stack of papers on his desk burst into flames. "Oh, I'm sorry, my flames don't really appreciate being lied to. Its as if they have a mind of their own. Now I'll ask again, and a bit more clearly this time so you **would** know what I am talking about. Why is Major Edward Elric being labeled as dead in newspapers across Amestris when you and I both know that he is alive!" He asked, voice raising in volume as he leaned over the desk, staring at the doctor straight in the face.

"I'm sorry! I can't tell you. They threatened to kill me, you see! I simply can't tell you any information about this." He cried, tears welling up in his eyes as he gushed.

"Well, that at least gave me a small semblance of information. He said "they", meaning that there were more than one of them. Who is it, the higher ups in the military? Or these homunculi Ed had been telling me about. I guess I'll have to call Riza and ask her for her opinion.'

"I understand, Thank you for your time, doctor." Roy said as he exited the room. He headed toward the elevator, got in and pressed the button for the lobby. He got out and headed toward the front doors. Exiting through them, he stopped right outside of the hospital.

He looked around, and spotted a telephone booth off to the side of the front doors. He walked to it, and with a quick glance around him, he went inside it.

Dialing Riza's number, he waited for her to pick up the phone. After a sharp "Hello" was heard on the other end, Roy told her what was happening.

"Wait, so Edwards being erased? Sir, what if the funeral is not for what is already happening, but what is to come. What if someone is trying to kill Edward?" Riza said, worry on her voice evident by her tone.

Roy groaned. He hadn't thought about it like that. "Shit, and I left Edward and Russell alone in the car!" He said frantically. He opened the door to the phone booth and remembered e had the phone in his hands, "I'll call you back later, Lt. Hawkeye." He said into the phone, and slammed it down onto its side, not even bothering to hang it up.

"Sir, I think we should regroup! Sir! Colonel Mustang? Roy, are you there? Damn that man.." She said, hanging up the phone on her end. She then looked at the phone and picked it up again, dialing all the members of Roy's team and informing them of what was happening.

Roy shot down the street, dodging people and pets as he ran towards his car. Completely out of breath, he stopped in front of it and looked inside. There was Russell, giving him that 'What' look teenagers wear so well.

Roy sighed, relieved that nothing had happened to Ed or Russell. He was about to go around to his side of the car when he heard screaming. All of a sudden, there were people yelling and running towards him, away from some unseen calamity.

Roy looked at Russell, and yelled a quick "stay here" at him as he attempted to get out of the car. Grumbling not exactly quietly, Russell got back into his seat, crossing his arms over his chest in a pouting manner. Roy took one last look at the sleeping alchemist in the back seat, and started running toward were the people were running from, pulling on his gloves properly as he ran yet again. He stopped in front of the hospital, and almost barfed.

There, broken and mangled in a pool of his own blood, lay Dr. Williams. He had lacerations all over his body, and he looked like he had fallen from a 5th floor window. Which Roy confirmed as he looked up at the shattered glass of the dead doctors window on the fofth floor.

He took a hand out of his pocket, and started to inch towards the body. There, getting soaked with the newly deceased doctors blood, was a note stapled onto his chest.

Looking around swiftly and seeing nobody around, Roy stooped down and ripped the paper off the doctors chest. Skimming through it quickly, he felt like ripping the paper into shreds. It read:

**Stop looking into Major Elrics case**

**If you don't wish to,**

**then we'll find you**

**And the Little alchemist too**

Okay, so how was it? Its like 12 here, and my sister is kicking me off the comp cuz she wants to sleep. Which means she wants to talk to her boyfriend more. Anyways she's being a total bitch and I would have liked to make it longer, but I promised someone that I would update it by today. So review, and tell me what you think!


	8. Chapter 8

I AM SO SORRY! I KNOW! I have no excuses… I've just had a mixture of laziness and writers block and typical teenage drama. Please tell me you guys didn't drop this story; I would have to cry then T.T To compensate, I am going to do an extra long update on all of my stories, plus I have a new oneshot that ulqiorrasbabe decided to request of me, so I wrote it in bright-highlighter orange pen… now its hell trying to read it XP Please, please, PLEASE review and tell me…and try not to be too angry!

Disclaimer * I don't own it. Case closed, end of story.

RECAP!

He took a hand out of his pocket, and started to inch towards the body. There, getting soaked with the newly deceased doctors blood, was a note stapled onto his chest.

Looking around swiftly and seeing nobody around, Roy stooped down and ripped the paper off the doctors chest. Skimming through it quickly, he felt like ripping the paper into shreds. It read:

**Stop looking into Major Elrics case**

**If you don't wish to,**

**then we'll find you**

**And the Little alchemist too**

Chapter 8

Roy read and reread the note, a feeling of horror slowly settling in his stomach. He looked up at the crowd buzzing around him with mixtures of horror and disgust written all over their faces. Near the doors, a lady with bright red hair fainted, and two people helped bring her into the hospital.

Roy crumpled the note and stuck it into his breast pocket. Quickly gaining a rein on his emotions, he stood up straight and pulled out his badge. "Everybody, I'm going to have to ask you all to step away from the body. This is a crime scene; nobody disturbes it, understand?" He said, in his most commanding voice he could muster given the circumstances.

He turned in a circle and glared at the few people that seemed like they were rearing to fight or the ones that looked like they were about to start trouble. He pulled out his cell phone and quickly dialed the office. "Hello, Colonel Mustang's office" came the disgruntled answer of Jean Havoc, who sounded like he just woke up from a nap.

"Havoc, I need you to get down to Central Hospital ASAP. We have an emergency situation on our hands, and it involves a mutual friend." Roy hung up after a few vague answers were given in response to the usual questions asked, and the Flame Alchemist stood still, and watched the crowd with a trained eye, waiting for someone, _or something_, to stand out so that he could get to the bottom of the case.

Roy inwardly groaned as he heard sirens increasingly get louder and louder until several cars pulled up in front of the hospital. A man with short-cut brown hair and piercing hazel eyes stepped out of the car labeled "sheriff". He stood at attention in front of Colonel Mustang and gave him a salute, which Roy grudgingly returned.

"Colonel Mustang, sir. My name is Harry Muenter. We received a call stating that there was a murder here. This is under the jurisdiction of Central's police force; please leave." He almost imperceptibly gave a nod, signaling Roy to leave.

Roy's disgruntlement for the man grew as the man then proceeded to push past the crowd that had taken advantage of the Colonel's inattention and set up yellow police tape. His officers all quickly saluted the Colonel as they moved along to analyze the scene.

Havoc and the rest of Roy's men got there about ten minutes after the police had arrived, and they had a hard time getting through the crowd. By then, the amount of people had tripled, as there were a lot of regular people who frequented the hospital. When they finally got to the yellow tape line, Roy used his authority to get them in.

"So, boss, where's the chief?" Havoc asked, customary cigarette in his mouth with the smoke streaming out at a lazy pace. Feury stood behind him, portable phone strapped to his back. Next to Feury was Breda, who was busy munching on a bag of chips. On the other side of Feury warrant officer Falman stood, looking around nervously. 1st Lt. Hawkeye was calmly analyzing the situation through trained eyes as she brought up the rear of the group.

"Alright, men, thank you for coming so quickly, though unfortunately it was not quick enough because the police got here first. Major Elric is in a black car in a back alley not far from here. 2nd Lt. Havoc, I would like you and 2nd Lt. Feury to go and watch over him. I suspect fowl play somewhere, and it has something to do with Fullmetal. 1st. Lt. Hawkeye, I would like you and Breda to patrol the perimeter around the hospital, and question everyone who comes out that is not hospital personnel. Falman, I would like you to question the police officers, and try and find out what they might have figured out. Ok, men, you have your orders, move out." Roy watched as they scattered off to fulfill their respective orders and he sighed.

"Colonel Mustang, sir, I will have to ask you to please get your men out of here, this is not your area of expertise, and unless you have additional information or are directly linked to this case in some way, then I will have to ask you to leave." Muenter walked up to Roy and looked him straight in the eye; something not many people could do without flinching.

"Mr. Muenter, I must insist. I was here the time of the murder, so, as a default, I feel responsible. I will pull rank if necessary; please don't make this harder than it has to be." Roy said, unconsciously raising his hand and playing with his spark gloves. The look on the man's face compared to Havoc's look when he was talking of ghosts.

"Ve-very well, Colonel Mustang, sir. As long as you don't hinder our investigation, I suppose you can stay." Mr. Muenter finished, trying to save face but failing due to the unconditional shaking of his legs.

At that moment Havoc came crashing into the yellow tape and ended up tangled in the mess and sprawled on the floor. He got up quickly and saluted Roy, and Roy got a sinking feeling in his stomach. "please let Edward be ok, please let Edward be ok…" he thought as he waited for the blond man to re-catch his breath.

"Co-colonel Must-tang sir," he panted, hands on his knees as he fought for air in his lungs. "I searched all around the designated area and a few blocks as well. There was no sign of the Major anywhere, neither him nor the Tringham boy you said was with him. I didn't even find your car. I think somebody might have kidnapped the both of them.

Roy swore, and, ignoring the looks he got from the police in the area, went straight towards the yellow tape and went over it, and set off at a brisk walk towards where he parked his car. Just as Havoc said, there was no sign of his car, and no sign of struggle either. "So either the Tringham boy was working with the perpetrator, or he was less of a fighter than Edward had suggested." Roy thought, putting a hand on his chin and surveying the area.

"Havoc" Roy almost snapped. 2nd Lt. Havoc snapped to attention and Roy gave him a look that suggested hard things to come. "Major Edward Elric has been kidnapped, presumably to carry out what was in the news this morning. I want you and the rest of the team to search for any clues pertaining to the whereabouts of Major Elric. Find him, and don't save a minute looking for him. Go, now!" He commanded and Havoc ran off again, the trail of smoke from his ever-present cigarette leaving Roy completely alone in the alley.

"Edward, why you, I wonder?" Roy mused inside the safety of his own head. He then looked around and cursed again. Without his car he would have to walk all the way to headquarters.

Roy started walking at a relatively fast pace, eager to find the objects of his affection soon before something happened to him. He stopped at the corner, and put his hand into his pocket. There he felt the crumpled paper from the dead doctor, and his pace was renewed. He could have the paper run for prints, and then they would have grounds to work from.

He arrived at Central Command 20 minutes later and walked through the front door, raising his hand in greeting to the lady behind the front desk. He walked to his room and opened it to find his subordinates awake in a flurry of activity.  
"Feury, I would like you to run this paper down to the labs for prints. Don't put any of your own on it; just pull a pair of gloves on. Hawkeye, I would like you to accompany Feury down the labs, and… convince them to kindly not release any of the information pulled from the paper to any personnel not in my own unit. Breda, I would like you to compile a list of all possible safehouses, warehouses, and any other building that a kidnapper could have brought the Major. Havoc, I would like you to look up the Tringham's address and information. Falman, I would like you to find out whether Edward had made any other persons angry in the time that he has spent here. Not just that, find any possible motives for anyone to have a grudge against him. Fullmetal's life may be on the line, now move men!"

Roy finished giving his orders and started to slip behind his desk; intent on grabbing the telephone located on his messy desk and calling in a favor from Grumman when it started to ring. Roy gave the phone an odd look and picked up the receiver an placed it near his ear.  
"Hello, Colonel Mustang speaking." Roy jerked the phone away from his head as he heard a bloodcurdling scream. Roy thought,due to circumstances, that it might be Edward's, but it wasn't.

"Flame Alchemist, I presume?" A warped voice said on the other end, and Roy's brain immediately registered "voice emulator" He put the phone near his ear again and replied, "Yes, who was that who screamed. What do you want. Who are you and do you have anything to do with the Majors kidnapping?" Roy asked in succession, and he heard a low, garbled chuckle on the other end.

"Impatient much, Roy-kun? Too many questions, tsk, tsk. I cant tell you who I am, because that would ruin The Game, now wouldn't it? And by Major, do you mean this little blonde beauty in my arms at the moment?"  
Roy squeezed the phone in a death-vice, pretending it was the infuriating man on the other end. "What have you done with Edward? He had better not be harmed, or else…"

"Or else what? You'll set me on fire? Sic your dogs on me? Sorry, but as long as I have the little alchemist, you aren't doing anything to me. Now, about The Game. Here are the rules. 1. No asking people outside of your unit for help. I will allow the lab team, due to the fact that they seem to be involved, but they wont find much. 2. You can only have one guess at a location. If you get it wrong, then I will change locations and take the little one with me. And lastly, you leave your gloves. You may bring a gun, but that is all the ammunition you are allowed. I have left a clue on your desk, now go~od lu~ck~!"  
The line went dead and Roy stood, staring at the phone, as if willing it to scream back into life, which it did when it started ringing once more.

"Oh, and Colonel-san? You only have till 15:00 hours to find the location before I change safespots. And I wont guarentee the health of little goldie locks over here if you happen to be late. Just a warning…." The line went dead again and Roy grabbed his hair and pulled, screaming "Fuucckkk!" loud enough for the entirety of Central Command to hear,and a lone man was laughing in a desolate part nearby, eying the honey colored candy that he had just "gotten".


End file.
